


Холод

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Клэй мертв, Клэй был мертв с самого начала их знакомства. Его руки - сухи, его губы - не меньше. Но у Дезмонда, знаете ли, всегда была очень и очень хорошая фантазия.





	

У Клэя всегда была холодная кожа. Холодная и тонкая, точно какая-то бумага, точно она могла порваться от любого случайного прикосновения, от любого случайного дуновения невидимого, глупого, несуществующего ветра с легким запахом влаги и пыли. Вот всегда-всегда – что ладонь его случайно заденешь, что намеренно проведешь пальцами по скуле, заглядывая в омут глаз, напоминающих влажную от солоноватой, морской воды, гальку. Холоден, он всегда был холоден, точно студёный вечер, точно он был не человеком, а какой-нибудь зверушкой хладнокровной, игуаной какой-нибудь, пожалуй. Забавно. Достаточно сильно, знаете ли. Хотя бы потому, что Дезмонд знал причину таких холодных рук Клэя. И не знал, коли говорить честно, хладнокровна ли игуана. Может быть, она - теплокровное существо? А чёрт её знает, это зверье с зелененькой шкуркой. Или все-таки коричневатой? Черт знает, и, ха, до неё Майлсу, коли честно, не было и единого дела.   
  
Шестнадцатого, знаете ли, хотелось поить чаем. Его, этого болезненно бледного объекта, что пережил столько дерьма на своей доле, что жизнь Дезмонда казалась просто раем в сравнении с ней. Каким-нибудь наваристым чаем, таким, что был бы почти чёрным. Настолько, что не было бы видно донышка кружки. Таким, чтобы он пах ягодами, чтобы он пах лесом, чтобы он пах жизнью. Поить, дабы он грел пальцы о кружку, широкую кружку с каким-нибудь глупым рисунком на бочку. Может быть с кроликом, может быть с небольшой луной и россыпью красивых звёзд. Поить долго-долго, чтобы он улыбался, принюхиваясь к напитку, забавно жмурясь. В частности, чтобы он пытался угадать, каких трав Дезмонд нарвал ему в чашку. Ну, точнее купил в супермаркете. Уже фасованных, уже с этикетками... Но разве «нарвать» - не романтичнее? Ха, пожалуй так. Пожалуй, Дезмонд и вовсе стал давать какую-то странную слабину во всех этих делах.   
  
Ибо, пожалуй, в том видении самым важным было то, что Майлсу было позволено едва-едва заметно, украдкой, но глядеть на Качмарека. Глазеть, как тот сухо смеется, буквально пялится на то, как пальцы, пахнувшие корицей, легко сжимали красивую серебрянную ложечку. И в придачу... слушать его дыхание. Настоящее, о дьявол, дыхание. Равномерное, такое, знаете, легкое, не напоминающее хрипы умирающего существа. Дыхание, которое проходилось морозом по влажных губах, которое было так прекрасно, так желанно, так любимо. Любимо, как и сам Клэй. Любимо, дьявол подери его самого, Качмарека и вовсе всю вечную войну Ассассинов с Тамплиерами.   
  
Потому что Дезмонд, знаете ли, давно не гнал этих мыслей, точно надоедливых мух. Он не думал, что его интерес к Клэю… порочен. Отгонял он лишь, пожалуй, мысли о том, что Клэй, черт возьми, давненько так мёртв. Мёртв, труп, что он сам, по сути своей, самозабвенно целовал чёртового мертвеца. Вот сейчас, сейчас-сейчас. Трупа, чьи ладони на деле давно ссохлись, чье тело давным-давно изъели черви.   
  
Что он, по сути своей, сжимал пальцы на плечах отголоска программы, слушал лишь запись, слушал тень того, кто жил раньше. Слушал и целовал, кусал, выдыхал, сжимая чужую рубашку в непослушных ладонях, порой даже забывая о том, что ему нужно дышать. Дышать, ибо он жив. Клэю же не нужно. Потому что он мёртв. 

И порой, обнимая Качмарека и прижимаясь щекой к его груди, он думал – а как бы Клэй выглядел в домашнем халате? В тапочках, милых-милых домашних тапочках, с еще таким кроликом на носках? И чтобы все было розовым. Ярким, таким, что почти глаза режет. О, Дезмонд бы многое отдал, дабы приодеть так Клэя. Дабы однажды увидеть его таким, дабы однажды, очнувшись, сжать его настоящую, теплую-теплую ладонь и выдохнуть, глядя в чужие, но такие родные глаза. Выдохнуть, пожалуй, отчаянное - «Ты живой!» - и разрыдаться, точно девчонка. 

Но больше он, пожалуй, отдал бы, дабы сейчас, утыкаясь носом в чужую рубашку на грудках Шестандцатого... услышать гул сердца. Стук-стук. Стук-стук.

Глупо. Он всегда думал, что силен. Что способен на многое, что может выдержать многое, что способен пережить все. Что он, Дезмонд - сильный.   
  
Но у Клэя всегда была холодная кожа, знаете ли. Все то время, что Семнадцатый его знал. Холодная-холодная кожа трупа, кожа мертвеца, мертвяка. Гниляка.   
  
И запуская пальцы в чужую шевелюру, улыбающийся Майлс думал, что не променяет этот холод ни на что иное.   
  
_И что, пожалуй, невыносимо хочется плакать._


End file.
